Air purification systems may be used for purifying air contaminated with pollutants, such as dust, tobacco smoke, and pollen, in enclosed environments. Conventional air purification systems may purify the contaminated air by filtering the contaminated air through microporous filters, such as activated charcoal filters and/or HEPA filters, using a blower fan. However, the air purification using such a filter causes a pressure drop therein, and thus a relatively-large volume air has to be delivered in order to achieve a sufficient trapping efficiency of the filter. Among others, such a pressure drop becomes particularly remarkable when the filters clog with the trapped particles after a long-term use, and accordingly degradation in the performance of the filters becomes significant. In order to avoid such situations, users have to often replace the clogged filter with a new filter.
In recent years, consumer needs for trapping finer particles, such as aerosol, viruses, and volatile organic compounds (VOCs), have grown, and in order to meet such needs, the dimensions of pores in the filters are desired to be reduced so that such particles can be trapped. However, the smaller the pores in the filters are, the lower the trapping efficiency becomes relative to a blower fan. Under the circumstances, an attempt to reduce the thickness of filters has been made; however, the filters with the reduced thickness cannot ensure a sufficient strength.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the present disclosure, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Understanding that these drawings depict only several embodiments in accordance with the disclosure and, therefore, not to be considered as limiting its scope, the disclosure will be described with additional specificity and detail through the use of the accompanying drawings.